My Gift Is You
by simonxriley
Summary: Ghost walks around his house with the greatest gift he ever received, his daughter! This one-shot turned into more one-shots because I love Ghost and his cute little family. Sorry, not sorry!
1. Faith

**A/N: After a conversation with my friend, I decided to write this cute little fluffy one-shot about Ghost and My OC Liz Walker. I do have a Ghosts/141 slash fic in the works that will feature both of these characters. Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

Simon was walking around his living room showing his 7 month old daughter Faith the pictures on the wall. It was the middle of the night and the little one didn't think sleep was a good idea at the moment. Every time Simon would put her back in her crib she would cry.

He walked over with Faith in his arms and pointed at one of the group photos that was taken before an op. "That man right there is your uncle Soap. He's my best mate, who happens to be your godfather."

Simon looked down at his little girl to see her smiling up at him. His own blue eyes staring back at him. "The man next to him is Captain John Price. I don't think you liked him since you spit up on him when he held you. He didn't like that very much."

Faith started to babble as she looked up at her father. Like she was starting a conversation all on her own. He looked down at her with pure admiration and complete attention. "I agree, you should do that again."

He pointed back at the picture again. "The man next to Price is Sandman. I don't know him very well, but he seems like a good lad. And next to him is one handsome lad that help great you. Your daddy."

A small giggle came out of Faith that made him smile. Then he looked back up at the picture. Operation Kingfish, taken place October 8th, 2013 in the Karkonosze Mountains, Ukraine. Task Force 141 and Team Metal from Delta Force tasked together to take down Makarov. Simon scoffed then walked over to the next picture.

He looked up at the canvas, a smile forming on his lips. "That numpty right there is Roach. He's never holding you again after that little incident. And that beautiful women right there is your mum."

Simon's face soften as he looked at the picture. Corporal Liz Walker, former Ghost now apart of TF141. She was one of the best soldier's he's seen in his career, fierce and loyal to a fault. And he couldn't deny how beautiful she looked upon first glance.

Their love wasn't something to happen over night, it took weeks to form. And even longer to admit, to each other and oneself. No matter how much he tried to deny his feelings for her, he always found himself with her. Whether in the rec-room or on an op. If it wasn't for the near death experience in the Caucasus Mountains that rendered him, Liz and Roach in the infirmary he wouldn't have mentioned his true feelings to her.

Thankfully Liz shared them and they ended up together. She became his rock, the light of his life. Liz showed him true love, and that even with someone with as much baggage as him could still be loved with vigor. Marriage, a family was never in Simon's plans. He figured he would spend the rest of his life in the service, or die out in the field.

That's what he thought his life would be, but the universe had other plans. Now looking down at his baby girl in his arms, someone he helped bring into this world made him proud that his other plans didn't fall through. His kissed Faith on her forehead and went to go sit down on the couch.

He sat her up on his lap, each hand on her side supporting her so she was facing him. She was wearing her purple pajamas that said 'daddy's princess' on the front of them. He watched her play with her pacifier for a moment then glanced out the window. Another snow storm was happening outside. He wasn't much of a fan of snow, but he couldn't wait until Faith was old enough to go out and play in it. To make snowmen and snow angels with her. And maybe even start a snowball fight with Roach or Liz.

Simon turned his attention back to Faith. He pushed back some of her dark brown hair out of her eyes. "You look like your mummy. You know that Faith?"

"And your daddy."

He looked up to see Liz leaning against the doorway to the living room. She smiled at him, then joined him on the couch. Faith leaned over with her arms out wanting her mother. Liz easily picked her up and placed her on her lap.

"We didn't wake you did we?"

"No you didn't. When I didn't see you in bed I was worried you had another nightmare and was down here by yourself."

Simon looked down at his hands, then sighed. Liz placed her hand on top of his, making him look at her. "Simon we've been through so much together. I don't care if I have to spend the night awake with you, even if we have a child to take care of."

"I know love. I didn't have one, I haven't had one in a long time. Faith just didn't want to go back to sleep after I changed her nappy." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"I'll take your word for it." She glanced out the window to see the snow falling. "It's snowing again. It looks so pretty."

"You're prettier!"

"Oh shush."

Liz chuckled and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Then she settled down in his arms with Faith. She looked around to see most of the Halloween decorations still up, not bothering to put them away. Even if Thanksgiving was next week. Autumn was Liz's favorite time of year and Halloween was her favorite holiday. Her love for both made Simon love them even more.

"We should probably take down the Halloween decoration soon. Cause I want to put the Christmas tree up the day after Thanksgiving." Faith rubbed her eyes and laid her head on Liz's chest.

"Why so early?"

"It's Faith's first Christmas I want it to be special...and I like Christmas."

"Whatever you say love!"

"I know it's early but what do you want for Christmas?"

Simon got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen without saying a word. Liz quirked a brow and waited for him to return. As he was walking back into the living room Liz could see he had something in his hand. He sat back down beside her, revealing an orange bow. He peeled off the paper to get to the sticky part then gently placed it on her head.

"My gift is you!"


	2. Love

**A/N: I decided to add onto this because I want more daddy Ghost and for him to be happy. So you shall get Ghost, Liz and Faith one-shots with some special pop ups from Soap, Roach and Price. I do have an origin fic of Ghost and Liz, that I have started to write and the first chapter shall be posted soon. Unfortunately you'll only get like 10 chapters or so 'cause it starts a year before the events of MW2 and I'm gonna wait until the remastered version of the game comes out to jog my memory. Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

The snow hadn't stopped since last night, covering every inch of their yard with a blanket of white. Liz and Simon we're slowly taking down the Halloween decorations while Faith played on the floor with some of her toys. Both of them glancing over to her from time to time to see if she was getting into anything she wasn't supposed too.

Liz glanced out the window as she took down the bat decals from the wall. She loved the snow, has ever since her father took her and her brothers' up to Big Bear for winter vacations. It was a nice change from the warm weather of San Diego.

She jumped when she felt an arm wrap around her waist, then settled when she knew it was just Simon. Who else would it be? He gave her a kiss on the cheek, then held her in his arms.

"You scared me babe."

"Sorry, love."

They stared out the window for a bit, watching the snowflakes fall to the ground. Simon held her close, like he always did, his face nuzzled into her hair. Liz was such a bright light in his life, has been since the day Liz joined the 141, even though he never admitted it until a year and a half later. He wasn't a religious man like his friend Soap, but he thanks God every day for having Liz share a room with him back on base. How six months down the line he found himself in her arms after waking up from a bad dream. How she never pushed him to talk about it, but instead took him in her arms, loving how she would play with his hair as he calmed down.

The sound of plastic hitting the wooden floor and Faith babbling made them turn to see the little one flinging her arms in the air with her toy keys in her hand. Simon let go of Liz, walking over to sit down next to her on the floor. Liz stayed where she was, watching all the cuteness unfold in front of her.

Simon had a rough past, that was true, but he never let that turn him into the monster his father was. He was a loving man, with a heart of gold. He just needed the right person to show him that. And to see him now with his own daughter, was a sight to behold.

Liz joined them, sitting down next to Simon. "Have I ever told you that you're a great father?"

He looked like he was contemplating her words, then he smiled down at her. "From time to time. Have I ever told you that you're a great mother?"

"No never." She laughed when he narrowed his brows at her. "I'm kidding, I know you have."

Simon shook his head and laughed. They watched Faith for a bit, Liz's head on his shoulder and their hands grazing together on the floor in pure bliss. Scaling buildings, being in the line of danger never made him feel as alive as being with his wife and daughter. What they say is true, that love can change you.

"Love? Have you ever thought about having another child?"

Liz moved her head from his shoulder, gazing into his blue eyes. "I have, actually. I want to have another one, just when Faith is a little bit older. Do you?"

"Yes!" He picked Faith up, setting her on his lap. "I would love another one. I know Faith wasn't planned, but she has been the greatest unplanned miracle I have ever received. Along with you of course."

Faith put the keys in her mouth to chew on, as her eyes stared at her mom. She was such an easy going child for the most part, but she still needs work on sleeping through the night. For now, Liz and Simon were both embracing anything that came along with being parents.

"I think we should wait until she's a year old before making her a big sister."

"I agree, love." He kissed Faith on the head, then set her back down on the floor with the rest of her toys. "I was thinking if we have a boy, his middle name should be Jonathan. What do you think?"

She tapped her finger methodically on the wooden floor as she watched Faith grab a block that was in front of her. "Out of everything Soap and Price have done for us, it only seems fitting." She locked eyes with him, giving him a small smile. "If we do have a son someday, we could name him after your brother. If you want to that is."

Simon looked away and sighed. Before Liz came into his life he kept all those emotions about his family's murder bottled up. Only talking with Soap on occasion, though he never went into full details on how he truly felt. Didn't want to bother the Captain with stuff that wasn't important.

It wasn't until another bad nightmare where he was snuggled up next to Liz, head resting on her chest while she threaded her fingers through his black hair. Normally he would wait until he calmed down, telling her he was 'okay' and then go back to bed, this time he didn't. This time he let down his walls down and fully let her in. That night he told her everything, his childhood, Roba, and his family.

Maybe it was due to the fact they were officially together or maybe it was because she has been there for him in the past, never pushing him to tell her what's wrong. Either way, she sat there listening to him intently as he told her everything. How she took his hand and held it between hers and said 'Thank you for telling me. Now let all this hurt and guilt go, their deaths weren't your fault. They know you protected them through thick and thin and I think they would want you to be happy, truly happy. And to forgive yourself'.

That's what he did. He let go of all the hurt, guilt and anger and was born anew. Like a phoenix from its ashes.

Simon looked back over at Liz, a smile spreading across his face. "I think I would like that. And I'm sure Tommy would too."

"Thomas Jonathon Riley, that sounds perfect!"

"It does, doesn't it?" He moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" She leaned over, placing a passionate kiss upon his lips. Just in time to be smack in the face with a set of plastic keys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Liz is tasked with a mission and Ghost is left to watch their infant daughter.**

* * *

Simon walked into the nursery after hearing Faith had woken up from her nap. When he walked in, he saw her sitting up in her crib with her pacifier in her mouth and part of her black hair was sticking up on the side from sleeping. He chuckled and picked her up.

"Did you have a nice nap sweetheart?"

Faith didn't say anything, she just laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. It was such a simple gesture, but every time she did it Simon couldn't help but smile. He loved how much his little girl loved her daddy. Though she might love her mommy more since it took him almost all night to get her to go to sleep. Then again this was the first mission she's been on since Faith's birth and before then she was never out of Faith's eye sight for longer than a few minutes.

He grabbed a diaper and wipes from the changing table and headed down to the living room.

He sat down on the couch then laid Faith down. She was still tired from her nap and was no doubt hungry and thirsty, he would need to get her a snack afterwards.

After he changed her diaper, or nappy according to him he tossed the dirty one into the trash and picked her up again. He kissed her temple and brought her into the kitchen where he placed her in her high chair.

Simon walked over to the cupboard to grab a bottle, hearing her slam her hands down on the table over and over again, blabbering away. He smiled over at her, and chuckled as he placed her bottle on the counter. Walking into the small pantry he grabbed one of her snacks, opening the lid as he walked back over to her. He poured some out for her, then tried to fix her disheveled hair with his fingers, only for it to stick back up. Simon shook his head and smiled, he would have to brush her hair afterwards.

He walked back over to the counter while she ate to make her bottle, he and Liz weren't sure how she would take to a bottle since she was being exclusively nursed, but so far it was going good. To Simon it looked like she liked having a bottle more, probably due to the face she can move around with it. As quickly and efficiently as he could, made her bottle and brought it over to her.

When he set it down Faith dropped her snack back on the tray and grabbed her bottle. He watched her chug a good quarter of it before she set it back down, it was a surprise she wasn't fussing for being that thirsty.

Simon grabbed himself a snack and something to drink, and took the seat that was right next to her. He was really starting to miss Liz and hoped she would come home soon even though he knew she wouldn't be home for another day. Still he had a lot more hours to kill, just him and Faith and he didn't want to stay inside all day. Maybe he would bundle Faith up later and go for a little walk through a nearby park.

"You want to go for a walk later Faith?"

She shook her head no and as she took another bite of food.

"No?" He chuckled. "Why not?"

Faith began to babble and Simon listened with interest, nodding his head as if he understood. "Oh you don't want to take a walk because it's cold out, I get it. You'll be wearing a warm jacket and a hat, plus you'll have your favorite blanket. You will be very warm."

She began blabbering away again, this time slamming her hand on the tray. Simon nodded along until she was finished.

"I think it will do good for us to be outside for a bit, get some fresh air."

Faith sighed, grabbing one of her snacks and placed it in her mouth. It made him laugh at how much of a strong personality she already has, and she was very much like her mother.

They ate the rest of their snacks in silence until Faith tried to force her way out of her high chair. Simon got up and helped her out of it, bringing her into the living room where her toys were and set her on the floor.

The first thing she went for were those plastic set of keys, it's been her favorite toy since she could grab onto things. While she occupied herself for the moment Simon quickly went into the kitchen to grab her bottle, leaving the mess in the kitchen for later.

Setting the bottle on the coffee table he grabbed the remote and put on some children show she watches and sat down on the couch. He watched her with adoration as she played with her toys, ignoring everything around her.

Ever since he became a father he couldn't help but wonder how his life would be if his family was still alive. He knew Tommy, his wife and Joseph would have loved Liz, and so would have his mom. It was bittersweet to think of things like that, and now he regretted burning his home down in anger because he lost every picture he had of them, minus the one they took before he went back to the SAS. Now he wanted nothing more than to go through old photo albums and tell his own family the stories behind them.

He turned his attention back to Faith, seeing that she went to her building blocks instead. Simon couldn't wait until she was old enough to make giant block castles, little forts with the couch cushions and blankets, play dress up and everything else that comes along. He vowed he would be a better father than his own and with the right guidance from Liz he will accomplish that goal. Thus far he has, according to Liz anyways.

A few hours later Simon decided to take Faith out for a little stroll through the park before it got dark and too cold. After a good thirty minutes of getting her into her winter clothes, that she did not like and strapped into her stroller with her favorite blanket he headed for the park.

She was a little fussy at first, trying to get out of her stroller but settled down the longer they walked, her eyes finding new things to look at and she had her pacifier which helped calm her.

To make things a little better, it wasn't as cold as he expected it to be and that was a plus. And for it being late winter, there wasn't much snow on the ground which he enjoyed. Simon was ready for spring and to be outside with his family more in the backyard.

As they entered the park they past by a man jogging with his dog that caught Faith's attention. She looked back, watch the dog and held out her hand and babbled. Simon stopped and looked back at what she wanted so badly, a small smile forming across his face when he saw she was looking at the dog.

"You want a doggy Faith?"

She nodded her head yes and her blue eyes conveyed some sadness when the dog disappeared around the corner.

"Maybe we can get one, I know your mum likes them. Your uncle Soap doesn't, he can get over that."

He began walking again, only to go a few feet before his phone started ringing. He grabbed it from his pocket, joy spreading across his face when he say it was Liz. "Hi love!"

Liz chuckled. "Hi handsome! Where are you two? I came home to an empty house."

"You're home?"

"Yes, the mission was a bust. It looked like they knew someone was after them so they destroyed everything. Price was not happy about that. Anyways, where are you?"

"I was taking Faith for a stroll through the park. We're heading back now."

"No, I'll come to you. I'll meet you in a bit."

"Okay, I love you!"

"I love you too!"

He hung up the phone and looked for a bench to sit down on, finding one a few feet away. He sat down with a content sigh, and turned the stroller so it was facing him.

"Your mum's home Faith, that make you happy?" He moved the blanket off of her to undo the straps and take her out. Liz was only gone for a little over a day and he was excited like a kid in a candy store to see her. He was very thankful this park was less than a five minute walk from home.

While they waited a few more dogs past by and Faith would get excited each time. She definitely loved dogs and Simon would love to have a pet.

Simon glanced to his left, his face softened when he saw Liz approach them. He grabbed Faith's attention and when she saw her, she held her arms out and kicked her legs.

"There's my little princess!" Liz smiled down at her as he passed her over to her. Faith automatically rested her head on her shoulders and sighed. "I've missed you!"

"She's missed you too, as I have." He leaned down, giving her a long awaited kiss.

She smiled up at him, then they both sat down. "How'd everything go?"

"Good for the most part love. Getting someone to bed on time was tricky, she missed you the most then."

Liz rubbed her hand up and down Faith's back, and sighed. "I had a feeling bed time would be the hardest for her. How's she like the bottle?"

"She loved it."

"Hmm, maybe I can wean her off sooner than I expected." She chuckled, then she glanced over to him, a small smile spreading across her face. "I'm happy I'm home!"

Simon moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "We're happy you're home now too, love!" He kissed her temple, resting his forehead on hers. "Would you like to head back home? Where it's warmer."

"Yeah, it's getting late anyways."

They all stood up, Liz kept Faith on her arms while Simon pushed the stroller. With a free hand, Simon intertwined theirs as they made their way back to the comfort of their own home.

"Oh, I think we should get a dog. Faith says she wants one."

"Did she now?" She laughed. "I think a dog would be a great addition."


	4. Just Gotta Have A Little Faith

Family!

That was the one thing Simon lost years ago, what he fought so hard to keep together and all it took was a few so called friends to take that away from him. After getting revenge on the people who took his family away from him, he found a new one. Task Force One-Four-One. Soap, Roach and Price became his newfound family and life went on. Then a young Corporal named Liz joined the one-four-one and his family grew a bit more.

The hospital lights that engulfed the room were bright, he would dim them a bit to make it easier on Liz to sleep, but he couldn't force himself to stand up to do it. Too enamored with his newborn daughter in his arms. Little Faith McKinnley Riley, born bright and early that morning. But due to some birthing issues, they had to stay a few more days instead of heading home the next morning.

Both Simon and Liz were fine with that, it's better to make sure no complications arise in her or Faith beforehand.

A coo brought his attention down to Faith, seeing her awake and looking up at him. As he looked into her blue eyes, he couldn't help the tears that welled in his own. A family of his own never crossed his mind, in a way he never wanted one, too afraid that he would become like his own father. Then he met Liz and when he found out that she understood what it's like to be a victim of abuse, things changed. He finally found someone who would love him, flaws and all, as he would her.

Liz gave him faith for a better life, a life full of happiness and love.

"Hi my princess." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'm so happy you decided to join us. You were making your daddy impatient." Faith didn't do or say anything, she just scanned his face and sucked on her pacifier. It made him chuckle. "Well I promise you this, I will protect you and love you and give you a better upbringing than I had. You mean the world to me darling and I will burn this world down to protect you and your mum!"

"Simon!" Liz chuckled from her bed as she sat up.

He looked over at her and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "Oh sorry love, didn't know you were awake."

"It's fine, come here." She moved over and patted the spot next to her. "I see you two are already bonding. I'm happy about that."

He stood up and walked over to the bed, carefully getting in next to her. "Of course we are love, she's my daughter and I love her more than she will ever know. I'm gonna do my bloody best to give her a better upbringing than I had."

Liz leaned over and gave him a few tame kisses, then pulled away to look down at their daughter, all snuggled in her father's arms. "I know for a fact you are going to be one amazing father to her."

"I hope so love, I hope so." He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "How are you feeling?"

"Emotionally? Very happy, I can't believe she's here and even more perfect than I could have ever imagined." She moved closer to them, looking down at her daughter who was sleeping all snug in her father's arms. "Physically? Very sore and the cramps are pretty intense, but nothing I can't handle."

"I know, because you're the strongest woman I know!" Her face softened and he leaned over to give her another kiss, then looked down at Faith. "She is, isn't she? I tried picturing what she would look like and now that she's here, she is more perfect than I could have imagined."

Simon smiled down at her, kissing her little forehead. So much has happened in the past four years, meeting Liz, Shepherd betraying the one-four-one, killing Makarov, marrying Liz and so much more. Out of it all, he never expected to be a father, in a way he never wanted too. But when she fell pregnant, things changed and now he has a beautiful baby girl to take care of and love with everything he has. Maybe Soap was right after all? He just gotta have a little faith!


End file.
